First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ and add $-6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $7$ and the product of $-5$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What does adding $-6$ to $-3x$ do? $-3x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-3x - 6) = \color{orange}{-5(-3x-6)}$ What is the sum of $7$ and $\color{orange}{-5(-3x-6)}$ $-5(-3x-6)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-3x-6)+7$.